User talk:Shirokei1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Claymore fanon Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley wow ! great why is it fanono ? can you change it >--LaughingVampire1990 08:13, September 7, 2010 (UTC) well if you need any help with any admin stuff tick me in the user rights management and i'll help you if you dont do not worry oh can i customize the wiki logo ?.i'll put up the fanon on claymore wiki ! >--LaughingVampire1990 08:20, September 7, 2010 (UTC) if If you need any help leave message on my talk page ! >--LaughingVampire1990 08:35, September 7, 2010 (UTC) oops sorry i change the logo back.no for me to become admin you have to go to special pages and serch user right management and write management and tick adminstrators kay >--LaughingVampire1990 08:38, September 7, 2010 (UTC) what do you mean what do u mean by the side thing !? the sidebar is it with the search links and all >--LaughingVampire1990 08:44, September 7, 2010 (UTC) ! i can't see it is it the latest activity or top users or is it on the main page >LaughingVampire1990 09:01, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh Thats the Sidebar!,why is it mess up it looks fine ! > LaughingVampire1990 09:09, September 7, 2010 (UTC) kay my internet is all junked up so i am using my bro's pc.ill have it all done tomorrow i'll work on the templates and stuff don't worry kay you just do everything else.but first thing first can u give me a link of a main page any wiki that you like and ill try making this wiki look likes it ! >--LaughingVampire1990 09:19, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Done done,done.and the badge done.the main page not done since naruto fanon has many contributors and articles whe just have small articles when there is more contributors and articles then i can start making it ! >--LaughingVampire1990 10:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hi. I was looking at the Claymore wiki, and stumbled upon this fanon wiki out of interest. What really caught my eye was the Rules and Guidelines section of the wiki. I am an experienced role player, and well educated in god modding. I must admit I was impressed at the rules you layed down, very good. I also like this wiki, and think that once it captures attention, it will become quite popular indeed. However, I do think your spelling needs a little work (no offense meant). The actual spelling of your words is in order, you just need to work on your capitilization. But what am I going on about, it's good to be here. Now, if I can get your help in learning how editing and creating wiki pages work? I am not very good at it. -- xXJackofBladesXx1 Well, I do have many ideas from the Claymore series itself, but it seems I'll have to adapt my character a bit to make him fit into your story set 100 years from then. Also, I must ask if Priscilla is still alive during your stories timeline, because if she is then there are many different ways we can use that in a story mode. I have much to adapt to indeed. It will take a while, but I should be able to create a character that fits your story profile. Shoot, I don't even know what a template is. That should tell you how inexperienced I am with wiki's lol Question 2 Whats your policy on using pictures of real people for characters, instead of anime people for characters? sorry i been extremly offline for couple years now an don't know how old this message is but feel free to us anything that works for u as long as nothing is nude.Shirokei1 (talk) 01:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC) Greeting Hello? Are you still here? Reene-Chan (talk) 03:54, October 17, 2015 (UTC) Hello Shirokei, I've just stumbeled upon this wikia and wanted to know what it's purpose is. There are pages of highly interesting characters, yet I couldn't find a story connecting them. Is this wikia designed to gather information around a scpecific fic? Is it designed to gather fictions around the Claymore universe? I know this wikia has been inactive for a long time, and this is probably pretty sudden. Arch Arch3r